


那我们是兄弟了吗？

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Kon一直难以接受Jon。这个孩子得到了所有他不得不相当努力才能得到的爱和关怀。这个孩子必须去证明他配得上他被赋予的代号。





	那我们是兄弟了吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Does that make us brothers?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586650) by [dancingsweetheart129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129). 



> 作者的话：  
> 尽管我非常喜欢Kon和Jon这对有着押韵的昵称的兄弟，我依然觉得他会非常嫉妒这个孩子。因为他为了成为Clark的儿子、获得关爱如此努力地证明自己，而Jon从出生就被称为超级小子了。

Kon轻轻地敲了敲公寓的门，敲得太轻了以至于连有超级听力的人都听不见。他希望这对Clark来说太轻了，这样他们可以以后再解决事情，而不是面对面。

 

希望甚至不要通过电话。

 

Kon会选择电子邮件，或者一封老式的信件也很好。

 

任何让他不必听到或看到他亲爱的老爸的东西都可以。

 

Tim说他有恋父情结。

 

Kon问这是不是意味着他们可以互相玩角色扮演报复对方的父亲。

 

Tim大笑着，让他脱掉衣服。

 

他的思绪在门被打开的那一刻被打断了，但当他抬头想看到Clark的时候，却不是他。

 

他低下了头，看到一个头上顶着一头蓬乱的棕色卷发的小男孩。

 

“Conner！”Jon尖叫道，“爸爸！Conner来了！”男孩飞了出去，消失在公寓里面。过了一会，他飞回来了。

 

“抱歉，请进。”他脸上出现了一抹红晕。Kon向他眨了眨眼，然后强迫自己的脚向前踏进入口。

 

他之前从来都没有来过Clark的公寓，至少在他和Lois有了Jon之后就没有。他不喜欢他有了个弟弟。

 

他仍然不喜欢。

 

但是这个十岁的孩子却用他的脚掌蹦蹦跳跳，显然是为了什么在高兴。

 

“今天有什么安排吗？”Kon双手插在口袋里问道。他隐约听见关上花洒的声音。

 

“没有。”Jon摇着头，飘得更高了一点。现在他和Kon面对面了：“你最近怎么样？”

 

“我很好。”Kon嘟囔着，微微盯着这个男孩。

 

他不怎么喜欢这个孩子，尤其是当Kon不得不如此拼命地证明自己来获得Clark的任何关注，而这个孩子从他出生的那一刻就得到了这些爱和关怀。

 

“Tim怎么样？你们还住在哥谭市吗？Damian怎么样了？”Jon接连问着，没给Kon一个喘息的机会。

 

“他们都很好，以及没错，我们还在哥谭市。”Kon咕哝着，瞪了他一眼。

 

“我今天在学校听到一个笑话，你想听吗？”Jon问道，把自己倒了过来。他的刘海从前额上垂了下来，变成和他母亲一样的直发。

 

“好吧。”

 

“你管没有耳朵的熊叫什么？”

 

“呃？”

 

“B！”Jon说着，然后爆发出一串笑声而Kon只是抬起了眉毛，“明白了吗？因为熊（Bear）是由耳朵（ear）和开头的B组成的所以……”

 

“好我明白了。”Kon打断了他，而这让大笑着的孩子皱着眉头停下了。Kon想也许他终于可以让这个孩子闭嘴，然后回到他自己的房间里或者别的什么地方，但是……

 

“你觉得不好笑吗？没事，我还有一个。你管睡着的公牛叫什么？”Jon绷直了身体，然后稍微空翻了一点，膝盖抵在了胸前。

 

“你在干什么，学谜语人吗？”Kon问道，把男孩推到一边，往公寓里面走去。他听到在失去平衡的时候Jon倒吸了一口凉气，但是他的声音听起来好像他落地了。

 

“Clark！拜托，我只有个小问题！我还得回哥谭。”Kon侧着身子走进客厅的时候说着。电视是开着的，静音播放着新闻，但是没人在看。

 

咖啡桌上还摆放着一系列的玩具车，其中包括一辆微缩版的老式蝙蝠车模型。

 

有一天他可以向这个孩子吹嘘自己开过那辆蝙蝠车。

 

而且还在上面被骑乘过。

 

我们或许不想那么做的，这也许是在报复Bruce。

 

“为什么你叫爸爸叫的是Clark？”Jon走到青年的身边问道。Kon狠狠地瞥了他一眼。“为什么你不叫他爸爸？”

 

“因为他不是我爸爸。”Kon盯着主卧室说道。他听到了毛巾“啪”的一声脆响和Lois笑起来的声音。

 

恶心，恶心，停下。

 

“但是他说他是，他说你是他的儿子，那他就是你的爸爸了。”Jon说着，试图进入Kon的视线。

 

“是啊，就是他表现出来的东西就很有意思了。”Kon一边嘟囔着，一边脱掉他的靴子。如果他们要上床，他就去打断他。

 

出于怨恨。

 

他从Tim那里学来的。

 

“那我们就是兄弟了，对吧？”Jon踮起脚尖问道。Kon认为他是想看看自己是否能再长高一点，达到他的标准。

 

“不，这只能说明我们有一些相同的狗屁DNA。”Kon怒气冲冲地说，终于脱下了他的鞋子。他走过冰凉的瓷砖，踏上长毛绒地毯，跺着脚朝着走廊走去。

 

“但是，等等，这就是兄弟。我们有一些相同的基因，我们在学校里都学过的。”Jon再一次飞到了Kon的面前说着，而不是停着站在原地。

 

“仅仅因为我们有血缘关系并不意味着我们有其他任何共同点，我们又长得不像。”Kon咆哮道。他有他的家人，他的朋友，他不需要他的人生中出现两个混蛋小孩了。

 

有Damian已经够了。

 

而且他有兄弟。Tim的家人从某种意义上收留了他。有时候，他会去学校接Damian，带他去吃冰淇淋或者去公园。他和Dick一起在蝙蝠洞里训练。他和Jason一起喝着啤酒看体育比赛。

 

Tim的那些兄弟就是他的兄弟。

 

“我们有一样的眼睛，”Jon的话语打断了他的思绪，“我们都继承了爸爸的蓝眼睛。”

 

“也就是说我们的眼睛是同色的，我和很多人的眼睛都是同色的。”Kon插着手，耸了耸肩。

 

“我们也有一样的肤色，Damian说你以前和我一样瘦。”Jon列举着。

 

Kon想起了那天他觉得他的皮夹克穿起来很紧。他把它给了Tim。当他穿上它的时候，他们上床了。

 

“所以呢？”他问道，试图绕过那个男孩。

 

“所以我们有很多相似之处，”Jon大喊着，冲上去跟着这个高一点的人，“我们能去吃冰淇淋吗？Damian说你带他去吃了。”

 

“不，我不想和你去做任何事情。我只是来问Clark一点事情然后就走。”Kon冲到主卧室的门前，用力地敲到邻居们都能听见声音，“Clark！”

 

“为什么你带Damian去却不带我去？你更喜欢他而不是我吗？”Jon问道，在他身边停了下来。

 

“对，没错，即使他是一个小混蛋。Clark！”Kon吼道，又重重地敲着门。他发出一声愤怒的叹息，然后放下了拳头。

 

过了一会，Clark打开了门。他穿衣服只穿了一半，只穿了他的汗衫和牛仔裤，没有系腰带。他的头发也乱蓬蓬的，如果它们再长一点就像是Kon那种凌乱地呆在头上了。

 

“Conner，抱歉，我在洗澡。”Clark一边说着，一边用手捋着头发。他匆匆地瞥了一眼他的小儿子，不得不同时和他对话：“Jon？甜心，怎么了？”

 

Kon顺着那目光看到了这个年轻的男孩。他的下唇在颤抖着，泪水快要从他的眼睛里流到他圆圆的脸蛋上。他看上去要把自己蜷缩起来。

 

这是他的错，他让小酥皮哭了。

 

“嘿，孩子，怎么了？”Clark再次问道，而Kon眨了眨眼睛，他的愤怒消失了。他没想到会把这个孩子弄哭的，更不要说让自己对他感到歉意了。

 

但是Jon没有回答，只是打了个嗝飞回了他的房间，门在他身后砰地一声关上了。

 

“发生了什么？”Clark抬起眉毛问道。

 

“我想我让他不高兴了。”Kon嘟囔着，听着门后面低沉的哭声。他认为Jon是把他的脸埋在枕头里了。

 

Kon也会那么做，尽管他不经常哭。

 

但他听到一个新的超级小子出现在大都会的时候，他哭了。

 

愤怒地。

 

Tim只是抚摸着他的背，让他平静下来。

 

他知道自己的身份被剥夺的感觉。

 

“我应该去和他谈谈，对吧？”Kon又叹了口气，问道。这次败给他了。

 

“如果你觉得你能帮得上忙。”Clark倚在门口，看起来完全真的傻乎乎的。Kon瞥见Lois从浴室走出来，湿漉漉的头发搭在她的肩膀上。

 

恶心。

 

Kon深呼吸了一次，转身从走廊走到那间用五颜六色的字母写着“Jon的房间”的门前面，敲了敲门。

 

门没有开。

 

但它没上锁。

 

Kon推开了门，迈了一步走到房间里。

 

“Jon？你还好吧？”Kon看着床问道。男孩压着肚子趴在那儿，将脸埋在黑色的枕头里，小小的肩膀随着艰难的抽泣颤抖着。

 

“Jon？”Kon走进房间，关上了身后的门，“我不是故意搞哭你的。”

 

“我做了什么让你这么恨我？”Jon坐起来靠着墙问道，但仍然紧紧地把枕头抱在胸前，“我不明白。”他呜咽着说。

 

他不——

 

那不是——

 

哦，该死。

 

Kon重重地叹了口气，然后伸手抓着电脑椅推到床边。他反着坐了上去，这样他的手就交叉着搭在了椅背上。

 

“听着，孩子，我不恨你。你只是……”Kon想了一会，“我和你爸爸有很多争执，我不是故意拿你出气的。”

 

“为什么？爸爸做了什么事情让你生我的气？”Jon抽了抽鼻子，蜷缩得更紧了。

 

“有很多你不知道的事情，孩子，在我不怎么讨人喜欢的时候。”Kon用双臂托着下巴解释道，“你爸爸和我在所有事情上都意见不一。”

 

“比如什么？这和我有什么关系？”Jon眨了眨眼，流泪的速度减慢了。

 

“因为，孩子，这和你有关系。”Kon叹了口气，伸出手揉了揉自己的头发，“你甚至不用试图做些什么，你爸爸马上就爱上了你。无论如何他都爱着你。而且他给你了我拼命努力才挣来的代号。”

 

“超级小子？”Jon问道，微微抬起头。

 

“是的，我曾经是超级小子，非常久的一段时间，在我离开斯莫维尔之前。”Kon解释道。他不知道为什么向这个孩子吐露心声，这些事情他只对Tim说过。

 

他想起在他们每个月回农场的时候，有一次Tim想带着Damian和Jon，他们就吵了一架。

 

他吵赢了，因为他把自己的感受告诉了Tim，之后他们愉快地、有点痛苦地谈了这件事情。

 

“他也爱你。”Jon的话语再次打断了Kon的思绪。

 

“什么？”Kon眨着眼睛问道。

 

“爸爸，他也爱你，他是这么说的。”

 

“不，他没有。”

 

“他说他希望多花点时间和你在一起，”Jon一边说着，一边把枕头放在一边。就在那时，Kon看到了它上面有他的红色徽章，“他说你是一个了不起的超级小子。我只是想像你一样。”

 

那一刻Kon愣住了。他并没有太多地想过这个更年轻的超级小子的事情，只是觉得他是一个替代品。他从没想过他想要去追随他的脚步。

 

“你这么想的吗？”他深呼吸一次。

 

“是的，身为超级小子的你是那么酷。你应该换个新代号了，毕竟你不再是个男孩了。”Jon建议道。

 

他的确不是了。

 

他是个男人了。

 

但他不是超人。他甚至表现得不像是超人，他表现得像是个孩子。

 

“你可以成为‘红酥皮’，就像Tim成为红罗宾那样。”Jon建议着。Kon眨了眨眼睛，爆发出一阵笑声。这真是个搞笑的名字。“有什么好笑的？”

 

“没什么，孩子，这是个好主意。”最后，Kon冲着男孩笑着说，“听着，我不讨厌你。你是个好孩子，好吗？”

 

“所以我们是兄弟了吗？”

 

Kon想了一会。

 

“是的，我们是兄弟。”Kon点点头，伸出一只手和男孩握手。

 

但他没有理会，跳下床笨拙地绕过椅子拥抱了他的哥哥。

 

“好了，好了，拥抱就不必了。”Kon一边说着，一边拍着男孩的背。

 

“Jon？亲爱的，你还好吗？”当Clark敲了敲门，把门推到足够他的头探进来的时候，两个人抬了起头。

 

“是的，我们在这里很好，Clark。”Kon微笑着说着，而Jon后退了几步。

 

“爸爸，我们可以帮Kon想一个新的英雄名吗？”Jon兴奋地问着。

 

Clark噎住了。

 

“这个主意很棒，孩子。或许等到下一次Conner过来得时候，我们能做了，好吗？”Clark问道。

 

“他下周末能过来吗？”Jon问道。Kon突然意识到，这个男孩第一次叫了他的昵称。

 

“Conner想什么时候过来，就可以什么时候过来。他永远都欢迎来这儿。”Clark微笑着说着。他瞥了一眼Kon，“但他似乎有点急着回哥谭，我知道他需要的一些案子的信息。”

 

“我……我还有点时间，Tim和Dick都出去巡逻了所以他们还不会回来。”Kon耸耸肩。

 

“爸爸，Kon能留下来吃晚餐吗？”

 

“他想的话就没问题。”Clark点点头，Jon兴奋地看着他。

 

“我猜我能留下来吃晚餐。”Kon点点头，Jon几乎要跳到墙上了。

 

“酷！我们可以在晚餐前玩一会我的玩具车。”Jon抓住他兄弟的手，竭尽全力地拉着，尽管仍没拉动多少。至少他不像Kon那样强壮。

 

当他们经过Clark的时候，年轻人看了看他。

 

他微笑着。


End file.
